botbgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Vapor
Vapor is a character from the Blood On The Battlefield series made by Deviantart user ImmediateLight. He acts as a villain/anti-hero character in the main story. Story: Vapor is a demihuman with transformation capabilities and has his priorities set with the Guilty Team. Records of Vapor's existence date back to the 1800s, taking residence in a barn with Aureliya, his only friend at the time. She took care of him for months before the other villagers found out she was caring for a 'monster', killing her on sight. Since then, he had held a deep grudge for those who deemed him different from human, turning into his Demon form if necessary. Centuries later, he found salvation in the League of Assassins, becoming close friends with leader Sha'Ligh, then Guilty Team members Maverick & Hanzo after finding them knocked out cold by the entrance to the main hall. It took a while for final (and former member) Loki to warm up to the flamboyant male and ridiculing him whenever he got the chance to. Appearance: Vapor is pale, almost completely white. His silver hair hits just above his shoulders and has a skull hairclip on the left side, plus black hairclips on the left. He also wears deep purple lipstick, eyeshadow & nails. He dons a custom made pink jacket that accustoms to his large clawed hand, a lavender vest, pink pants that cut off halfway down his thigh, black striped socks & pink shoes. Personality: Vapor is a young man with plenty of mood swings. He can change from flamboyant and feminine (his usual personality) to broody and melancholic and then to power-hungry, sadistic and megalomaniacal. However, each personality consists of extreme self-loathing due to his left hand, which remained in its normal, clawed Beast state ever since he can remember. He usually hides his claw, guarded in a specifically-designed armoured top, underneath his cloak given by the members of the League. However, even with his cocky and rather obnoxious attitude, Vapor is also a very confused man who has no idea of who he can belong to. Powers: Ergokinesis '-' 'Thanks to his claw & own genetics, he can create purple projectiles. '''Demon Install '- Vapor can transform into a large purple monster with butterfly wings. 'Flying '- In this form, Vapor can fly short distances. ' '''Fighting style:' Vapor not only uses his rope dart, he also uses his own arts to defend himself. Vapor also uses the 'Demon Install', a form that increases his strength, speed, doubles his health and changes the properties of his special attacks. Vapor's quotes in his Apocalypse Now move, "You want blood? Then you'll get it!" and "You're going on a highway to hell, baby!", are references to the AC/DC songs "Highway to Hell" and "If You Want Blood". Feats: -Lived to be over 200 years old -Fell Loki for a second Theme Songs: Concept Theme A Concept Theme B Good Dirty Fun~ (Debut Theme) BOTB - Die For Me, Please~ (Main Theme) BOTB - Ok, NOW You're Screwed~! (Demon Install Theme) BOTB: SW - Fields Of Dead Roses BOTB: SW - What An Overwhelming Prescence~ (Demon Install Theme) Trivia: -Vapor is actually left handed, but trained himself to become right-handed so he can stop using his clawed arm. -The idea for Vapor came from New Wave English group, 'The Vapors'.Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Androgynous characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters with unknown data Category:Weapon Specialist Characters Category:Speed Demon Characters Category:Powerhouse Characters Category:Demihumans Category:Members of League of Assassins Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villains